<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random writing works by SwordofAwesomeness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316369">Random writing works</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofAwesomeness/pseuds/SwordofAwesomeness'>SwordofAwesomeness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, Self-Harm, miscellaneous, ventfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofAwesomeness/pseuds/SwordofAwesomeness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly vent poetry that doesn't fit into "Once More"'s storyline</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scratch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I want to scream.</p>
<p>I screech it out.</p>
<p>Nothing comes out.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>As I struggle.</p>
<p>White, blinding rage.</p>
<p>Scream, Scream, scream.</p>
<p>But nothing comes out.</p>
<p>It hurts so much</p>
<p>But I can't feel it hurt.</p>
<p>My nails dive into flesh, dragging across my arm.</p>
<p>Scratch.</p>
<p>Scratch.</p>
<p>Scratch.</p>
<p>Once, twice, again.</p>
<p>It burns and I love it. </p>
<p>It hurts so much</p>
<p>And it matches my pain.</p>
<p>And it feels.</p>
<p>Amazing.</p>
<p>I tear into my skin.</p>
<p>A rabid animal tearing through flesh.</p>
<p>I let out the anger through my nails.</p>
<p>I let out the sorrow through my skin.</p>
<p>Scratch.</p>
<p>Scream.</p>
<p>Scratch.</p>
<p>And It stops hurting.</p>
<p>It’s quiet.</p>
<p>Empty.</p>
<p>I blink. </p>
<p>I stand.</p>
<p>I, a mess of torn skin and tears.</p>
<p>Stand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>VENTING</p><p>no, i don't think this was a panic attack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s so dull.</p><p>It’s so fucking quiet.</p><p>It shouldn’t be.</p><p>I can’t hear the video but the fan is too loud</p><p>It’s not fun anymore.</p><p>Not when i have to write</p><p>Not when i’m told to</p><p>Not when my hands have to move</p><p>I can’t fucking breathe</p><p>I can’t see</p><p>Help me </p><p>Please</p><p>No</p><p>No</p><p>No</p><p>No more i don’t want this listen to me think about me just for one fucking time in your life please just listen to me can’t you try seeing this? Can’t you see im hurting?</p><p> </p><p><br/>
I just want to break free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>